kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
New Unit, March!/Transcript
The show opens aboard a circular space-ship flying through space. Three aliens are sitting at what appear to be computers. * Red Alien: How long until we arrive? I wanna see some action! * Green Alien: Croyer, stop your howling. We will get there when we get there! * Red Alien (Croyer) Ugh..... * White Alien: She won't have to howl long. We've arrived. The three peer over to a holographic screen. The screen flickers to life, depicting the planet Earth, rotating along it's axis. * Croyer: THAT'S Earth!? The thing looks downright puny. Zenith, you sure we got the right star-charts!? * White Alien (Zenith): No, I got them from a Ventarian meal toy. Yes, they're the right star-charts. I should know because I compiled them! Simpleton. Maltax, be a proper lad and....make first contact. * Green Alien (Maltax): Very well. Walking to a computer separated from the primary bridge area, Maltax types at a keyboard for a bit before pulling a mechanism located to the device's side. The camera then expands outward, depicting a shower of meteors headed straight for the earth. "One small step on man." '--Opening Sequence'-- After the opening, the screen settles onto a modern-day household. A young man, looking no older than perhaps 19, is seen lounging in an expansive studio apartment room. He is a Caucasian male with blond hair, an average body tone, and casual pajamas on. He's clearly frazzled....perhaps having just woken up? The room meanwhile is as basic as can be. A miniature TV in front of the man; alongside a miniature couch-chair and a sleeping bag that's resting snugly in a corner of the room. Various trinkets, including a school ID, are strewn about the place. The man takes a sip of some Dr. Pepper while flipping channels on his TV with a remote control. * Young Man: Sigh....Is there nothin' on today? All of a sudden, a ringtone is heard. Digging into the chair he's sitting on, he pulls out the phone. Gazing at the screen, the name "Martin" flashes. Pressing a button, the young man places it to his ear. * Young Man: Yo. What be up this morning? * Martin: (Nervously) Keith, dude....Y-You gotta flip it to Channel 6. NOW. * Young Man (Keith): (Casually) Chill. What's the sitch? * Martin: (Frantic) J-Just do it! * Keith: Sigh.....Ok, hold your chariot-horses. Flipping to the assigned channel, a news reporter of Latino complexion looks at the camera with trained composure. * Reporter (On-Screen): So far, NASADA hasn't releas-Oh? (Receiving a whisper from off-screen) I see. Uh folks, please stay tuned for a broadcast from the Emergency Alert System. Standing by. The screen goes black very briefly, before an ominous dark screen flashes warning text. The screen itself reads: "EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM - EVACUATION IMMEDIATE." Three-chirp sirens start up. * EAS (On-screen): We have interrupted regular programming. This is a local emergency. Important information will follow. (Warning sirens begin blaring outside of the building, muffled by the windows being closed.) This message has been transmitted at the request of NASADA and the Rickstead Police Department. At approximately 12:00 PM Eastern Standard Time, a herd of meteors were detected by NASADA satellite long-range sensors. While the meteors' size will cause minimal damage, all citizens in the Rickstead Metropolitan Area are encouraged to stay at least ten miles away from the King Park until an all-clear is given. If you are within the risk area, you are urged to evacuate to a safe area now. As a precautionary measure, military units are en-route..... * Keith: Oh, man..... Grabbing his things, Keith rushes outside of his apartment just in time to see one of the meteors touch down in the distance, past some tall buildings. As he looks up into the sky, more are touching down in nearby areas. As he runs further down the stairs, a montage begins playing of different groups of civilians in different areas running in panic. As the montage continues, a voice-over from the Emergency Alert System repeats the message from before. After a time, the scene shifts back to Keith; now running down a sidewalk. * Keith: Whoa..... The Emergency Alert System didn't even scratch the surface of it. There were more comets coming down in various places. As Keith looks to his left, he sees a trashed house. In front of it are two crying toddlers; a boy and a girl. The girl is trying to comfort the boy. However, it's obvious by the look in her eyes that she's just barely processing what's going on. Sympathizing, Keith walks up to the two, taking a knew to indicate he means no harm. * Keith: Hey, little dudes. You guys lost? * Little Girl (sniffles) Y-Yeah. Our mommies went out to get some food. Then the TV got all scary and rocks slammed our house. * Keith: (knowingly) Hey, how's about you stick with me? I'll take you to the good guys. They'll help you find your moms. * Little Boy: (sniffling): But Mama said never to talk to strangers. * Keith: (briefly shakes his head, then sighs knowingly) I'm Keith. Keith Kent. What are your names? * Little Girl: I-I'm Kelly. This is Rich. * Keith: Well, now we ain't strangers no more. Everything'll be alright. The scene fades out, shifting to another set. A technological room filled with soldiers and army-types. A particularly-decorated soldier stands out with his arms behind his back. Staring at a monitor in front of him, he is approached by a woman in similar garb. * Supervisor: Natalie, what's the status of Units Lazarus and Echo? * Natalie: Echo's ETA to the damage site is Oh-One-Hundred. Lazarus is on standby. Major Hamilton, why do we have two of our priority units fielded right now? * Supervisor (Major Hamilton): When NASADA detected the meteors, they were picking up faint signatures of unknown origin. I wanna be ready for anything. After all the stuff with Edenoi that happened years ago, we have to be constantly ready for the unknown. The Power Rangers are off-planet, so it's up to us. Wait another thirty, then mobilize Lazarus. They have top-secret orders of their own. * Natalie: I thought you'd like to know the status of- * Major Hamilton: Ah-ah, we'll....handle that in private. As the two continue bickering, the camera focuses on a frantic soldier. Running through various workers and most likely violating at least two protocols in the process, he reaches the Major. * Soldier: Major! You have to see this NOW! Readings....(out of breath)....from NASADA. The Major looks at the notes given to him. Once done, his eyes grow to the size of silver dollars as nervousness takes over him. He turns to Natalie and nods. * Major Hamilton: Well, so much for doing it in private. Natalie, you're gonna have to mobilize Lazarus sooner than planned. Also, get...."it"....ready for dispatch. Find your most capable soldier. * Natalie: (flabbergasted) B-But....it's un-tested. After a stern look, Natalie mutters "yes, sir" and walks off, shouting orders in the background. * Major Hamilton: Soldier, get me a channel to the nearest PEP System....now! After a commercial break, the show resumes, going back to Keith and the kids. The three have made it to a safe-area overseen by local police; who escort the two children inside. Keith waves goodbye to the children as they leave his field of vision. Keith takes out his cellphone and dials a number. As Martin's name appears on the caller-ID, the ringtones make way for a voice-mail. In frustration, Keith slams the cell-phone shut and pockets it. As Keith stands around with other civilians, the air horns blaring outside take on a bolder pitch while officers begin running out of the building. * Police officer: All of you need to get inside, now! Amid shouting of "what's going on?" and "why?", a meteor crashes down nearby them; barely out of range of the citizenry. As citizens are being escorted away, Keith stares into the distance. The smoke from the impact makes way for odd sounds. * Keith: Is that....growling? Just then, army trucks make their way onto the scene. Armed soldiers pile out of the trucks and begin aiming their weapons at the smoke. An officer ushers Keith to get inside but he's too fixated on the situation in front of him to respond. The sounds within the smoke grow louder, as shadows become visible. A second later, one of the soldiers is struck by something, knocking him over. From the smoke emerges odd creatures. They resembled an insect shaped like a mushroom. As goofy as they looked, they clearly weren't friendly. Hearing someone shout "Fire!", Kieth sees the enemies being peppered with gunfire. The enemies respond in kind, shooting lasers of some sort that knock down many soldiers in the area. Keith runs behind the nearest car, where a soldier is perched in cover. The soldier sees him, but is fixated on the conflict in front of him. * Soldier: You ok there, son? * Keith: I....think so. What the heck's goin' on? * Soldier: (sarcastically) If I knew the answer to that, (takes a shot) I'd be tellin' you. Look kid, you gotta get inside right now. * Keith: Does it look like I'll be able to move in all this? * Soldier: Eh, fair enough. (The soldier presses fingers to his right ear, hunkering down.) Echo to Dispatch, respond. Echo to Dispatch, respond now! * Voiceover: This is Major Hamilton. Echo Unit, what's your status? * Soldier: Weird things just came outta the meteor. They've taken out over half our unit! We got one of 'em, but we're unprepared and outgunned! Requesting permission to activate the Battle Belt! Brief silence over the line follows. The chaos in the background gets more intense. Eventually, a soldier is tossed into the air and lands in front of the one communicating. The camera shifts to Keith as he looks at the carnage going on. The creatures are essentially roughing up everything in their path. They were distracted now, but sooner or later, they'd be spotted. Keith was glad everyone was taken inside.....minus him, of course. Of all the galaxies in all the solar systems, in all of the realities, this had to happen to Earth's. * Keith: Whatever you got planned, you gotta do it NOW, dude! * Soldier: Again, requesting permission to activate the Battle Belt! ETA of the enemy to my position is ten seconds. I need an answer dispatch, NOW! * Major Hamilton: (voiceover) Understood. You have authorization, Echo Unit. Nodding, the soldier makes a hand-gesture to stay put as he unfurls his combat back-pack and takes out an odd-looking belt and an orange lock device. He tries strapping it on, but the noise he's making attracts the attention of one of the creatures, who immediately rushes for him and tackles him to the ground. The impact knocks the devices out of his hands; both of which land near Keith. * Soldier: Kid! (struggling with the monster) Use....the belt. Strap it on, press the button on the lock and put the lock in there...(more struggling)....then pull the sword lever. Hurry! With that, the soldier is knocked off-screen. Frantically, Keith ties the Battle Belt onto his waist. The creature heads right for him, but Keith jumps to the ground, barely snatching the device off of the ground in time for the thing to miss. * Keith: Like this? Holding the lock outward, Keith presses the button on the lock. "An audible unlocking sound is heard, akin to a key insertion." * Keith: Well, all ashore that goin' a shore. With that, he slams the lock into an open slot on the belt. Upon locating the sword-shaper lever, Keith pulls it upwards. The Belt glows with a bright light as the creature stares on in caution. The Belt's light grows in intensity. Immediately, the light grows and expands. Sword-shaped lights begin surrounding Keith as they converge onto his body. "SLASH! SAMURAI!" The lights taken on a unique shape as they begin to dissipate. From the light emerges an armored figure. The figure begins looking around in confusion and awe. * Keith: Whoa....Sweet! The scene shifts to the army-room. Hamilton and Natalie look absolutely appalled at their viewing monitor. * Soldier on Computer: Lieutenant, the vitals coming up aren't Sergeant Rock's! * Natalie: What!? Then who is in that armor!? * Soldier on Computer: I think it's.....one of the civilians! The Major sighs heavily, placing his arms behind his back. * Major Hamilton: Well, I guess we're just gonna have to work with what we've got. Melissa, tell what's left of Echo Unit to withdraw. Also patch communication into the Rider Unit. * Soldier on Computer (Melissa): Understood sir. Echo Unit, return to base. Do you copy? Return to base now! After pressing a button on her keybaord, the camera shifts to Major Hamilton, who presses his right hand to a microphone inside of his right ear. * Major Hamilton: Person in the armor, can you hear me? The camera shifts back to Keith in the Rider Armor, looking around dazed. * Keith: W-Who is this? * Major Hamilton: (Voiceover) My name is Major Hamilton, I'm the head of the army squadron stationed in this area. What's your name, kid? * Keith: K-Keith Kent, sir. * Major Hamilton: Ok, Keith. Can you fight? * Keith: I've got some Kendo practice, if that helps. * Major Hamilton: (voiceover) That's perfect, actually. You have access to two swords lodged into the Battle Belt you're wearing. I shouldn't have to tell you what to do with 'em. As the creature rushes toward Keith, he manages to draw two swords from his waist-belt. Entering a combat stance, he wastes no time in delivering a few slashes to the enemy. Two more enemies begin heading toward the fracas. * Keith: (relaxed) Just gotta....go with the flow. As the other two enemies close in on Keith, he maintains his stance. Once the three are within range, Keith musters all of his energy int a twirling attack, which manages to hit all three of them at once. A brief cut-away takes us back to the army-room. * Melissa: It's like....he knew what to do. The scene returns to the battlefield. While Keith slashes at his foes, the camera zooms in on the two children he escorted before, watching through a window inside of the building. Cutting back to Keith, he delivers another slash to one of the foes. Dealing critical damage, the enemy disappears in a puff of green smoke. The other two enemies glance toward the location of their friend's demise before roaring loudly. * Keith: I've played my part. But we gotta end this. Glancing at his two swords briefly, he touches the hilts of the two weapons together. A metallic sheen appears over them as they form one dual-bladed weapon of their own. * Keith: Game over. Keith spins the weapon in his right hand a few times before slashing directly in front of him. The weapons spawns an orange shock-wave that crashes into the other two enemies. The two monsters disappear, ending the battle. The scene shifts to the army-room. The soldiers in the background shouts cheers of victory. Hamilton and Natalie give each other concerned looks. *Major Hamilton: (muttering) The kid's a natural.... * Natalie: Melissa, how are his vitals? * Melissa: Th-They're stable. But you and the Major need to look at his Synchro Meter. The two soldiers look at Melissa's computer their eyes growing wide. * Natalie: One hundred fifty percent!? A fade-cut takes the show back to Keith. It's been about fifteen minutes since the battle. Civilians are beginning to pile out of the police station. Clean-up crews work in the background while Keith is sitting around. A medic attempts to tend to him, but he makes an "I'm okay" gesture. Once the medic moves on, the two children from before, Kelly and Rich, make their way to Keith; who smiles upon seeing them. * Keith: Hey, little dudes! Good to see you're alright! * Rich: You were awesome! * Kelly: Oh, guess what? The police called our moms! They're coming to get us! * Keith: Sweet! As the two kids celebrate in front of Keith, the youth sees the soldier that had given him the Battle Belt limping towards him. He immediately gets up and goes to assist him. With his help, he guides the soldier onto the stretcher he was sitting in. * Keith: You ok, man? * Soldier: A bit winded, but I could be worse. I caught a glimpse of that fight before I passed out. You fought like a seasoned vet. * Keith: Eh, It was the armor, I think. The two briefly chuckle a bit before the camera focuses on another army truck pulling into the area. The truck is ferrying Major Hamilton and Natalie, both of hwom immediately jump out and walk up to Keith and his crew. The soldier makes a brief salute. * Major Hamilton: Ah, Sergeant Rock. Good to see you made it in one piece. * Soldier (Rock): It's hard to kill stone, Major. The major turns to Keith. He extends his hand, which Keith takes for a handshake. * Major Hamilton: So, you're our VIP. Nice to meet you in person. * Keith: Nice to meet you, sir. As if in realization, Keith un-lodges the Battle Belt from his waist and tries handing it to the Major. * Keith: I assume you need this back. Sorry for uh, hijacking it. * Rock: My fault sir, I was- * Major Hamilton: It's fine. No worries. In fact, that's sort of why I'm here. Keith and Rock both stare at him, confused. * Natalie: I don't know what you did or why, but Keith here was the best fit for the armor we could find. *Major Hamilton: What we're trying to say here Keith is......You've been drafted. An expression of shock hits Kevin's face as the screen fades to black. '--Credits Sequence--' Category:Transcripts Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers